A Storm of Swords Dance
by LadyPineTree
Summary: An unfortunate love blossoms as the 18 kingdoms fall on the brink of civil war against a tyrant. Perfectworldshipping. Game of Thrones AU. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Hello my lovely and loyal readers! I'm going to have a lot on my hands with three fics in the works, but inspiration struck and I couldn't help myself! A little word of warning, though. This fic will contain violence and death, as well as some mentions of sexuality (but nothing graphic). Basically, everything Game of Thrones has to offer will most likely be in this fic. Also, Perfectworldshipping is the prevalent theme, so if you don't like that, turn back now! Until next time, LadyPineTree out!)

A pair of Fletchling hopped and pecked amongst the dry, fallen leaves of Autumnfell. They looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps, ruffling their wings. They flew off as two men walked past on a stone path.

A young man with wavy, jet black hair walked alongside a taller man with flame red hair that matched his elaborate garb. The shorter man's name is Augustine. The red haired man's name is Lysandre.

Augustine is a resident of Autumnfell, studying Pokemon's hidden powers alongside a mysterious man named Colress. Together as student and teacher, they strive to discover how to bring out the ultimate power of their Pokemon. Lysandre was from the neighboring continent of Easteros, and had the honor of being the younger brother to the king. His elder brother AZ ruled the realm with a kind heart and loving soul. However, the realm's beloved king had fallen ill some time ago, and nobody knew exactly what it was. It seemed to be incurable, and worsened as time went on. To make matters worse, a growing threat of civil war loomed over the eighteen kingdoms.

Which was the very reason for the visit to Autumnfell.

Lysandre noticed his brother approaching slowly. Turning to Augustine, he smiled. "It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The smaller man bowed his head. "It was an honor to get to know you, Your Grace." The redhead chuckled. "Please, call me Lysandre."

The professor smiled warmly. "I shall remember it."

Lysandre watched the other man leave until he felt AZ's large hand rest on his shoulder. "Ready to head home?" he asked his younger sibling in a gruff yet friendly voice. "Of course. And you need to rest after such a long journey, Your Grace." The pair met up with a group of escorts who had prepared a Rapidash-drawn cart, as the king was too ill to ride. Once their escorts had mounted their Gogoat, Lysandre grabbed the reins, giving them a gentle tug and clicking his tongue to get their long trip back to Easteros started.

His mind started to drift back to his conversation with Augustine. Sure it couldn't have just been coincidence they had met? Was it fate? They had only spent a brief amount of time together, but Lysandre felt as if he'd known the man his whole life. He already felt a longing to be back with the young student. What kind of feeling was this? A deep desire for someone...

His thoughts were interrupted when AZ languidly leaned his head against his shoulder. "Feeling all right?" he asked in a concerned tone. The king sighed softly. "I'm just tired. Perhaps this long journey wasn't a good idea. I'm too ill to be traveling like this." Lysandre quirked an eyebrow. "I don't see how I couldn't have come to Autumnfell on your behalf. After all, I have been told I have a way with words." AZ sighed again. "Like hell it would have made a difference. Trying to negotiate with a man like Ghetsis is as futile as teaching a Fennekin to swim. I've never seen such a power hungry fool in my life."

Lysandre's next words were drowned out by his Honchkrow's loud squawking as the Big Boss Pokemon perched above the two. He reached up to stroke the bird Pokemon's white chest for a brief moment before turning his attention back to his brother. But AZ had nothing left to say, obviously exhausted before their three day journey back to Easteros had even begun. It was quite obvious that the king's days were numbered.

During those three days, thoughts of Augustine continued to linger in Lysandre's mind. He felt a strange flutter in his chest whenever he thought of the young man's perfect smile, or his stone grey eyes that sparkled like jewels, or his lovely laugh. He'd never felt like this. An unknown emotion that lingered even when he tried to push it away or ignore it.

After what seemed like the longest 72 hours in history, the familiar statues of the mythological Pokemon Xerneas and Yveltal came into view, indicating the presence of Easteros Castle. As Lysandre assisted AZ out of the cart, his young daughter Serena came rushing out, wearing a puffy, pale pink dress. "Father!" she cheered, rushing up to AZ and throwing her arms over his massive shoulders. "You're finally back!" The king gently hugged his daughter back, making the princess look tiny with his huge arms around her.

"Serena darling, be gentle with your father. He must be exhausted after his travels." Queen Diantha walked in after her daughter, wearing a flowing white dress resembling a Gardevoir. The king and queen exchanged a brief kiss before she asked, "How were the negotiations?"

AZ's normally calm visage turned grim. "There were no negotiations." Diantha bit her lip. She knew how wicked Ghetsis could be, but she figured he would at least have the sanity to even consider listening to the wishes of another. The fate of the Iron Throne was unstable, and he knew that. The sage wanted nothing more than complete control of the realm; to rule with an iron fist. He would be more a tyrant than a king.

Now, Lysandre had two struggles.

Wrestling with his feelings for Augustine, and his inevitable future as king.


	2. Chapter 2

"Charizard! Flamethrower attack!"

"Metagross, dodge it with Agility!"

" _Meta!_ " The Iron Leg Pokemon moved with amazing swiftness despite its massive, heavy body, avoiding the orange flames easily. Charizard took to the air in hopes it would assist in hitting his target.

"All right Charizard, try a Flame Burst instead!"

"Not anytime soon! Metagross, Rock Slide that oversized lizard out of the sky!"

"Rock Slide?!" Augustine was too startled to give his Pokemon another command. Metagross raised its glowing front claws into the air, summoning a shower of boulders that fell upon Charizard. The Fire and Flying type fell to the ground, landing in a pile of leaves, causing them to scatter like confetti at a celebration. Augustine rushed over to his injured Pokemon, crouching down next to him. "Had enough?" he whispered. Charizard turned his head to look at his master with a bleary expression. The young man smiled weakly at his companion. "At least you tried your hardest." He stroked the Flame Pokemon's head gently.

"Trying your hardest is not good enough, Augustine." Colress approached him, Metagross following close behind. "Type matchup isn't everything. You need to give your opponent what they least expect. The road to victory is paved with trickery." He smirked. Augustine raised an eyebrow. "You would rather fool a foe than trust your Pokemon to bring out their power?" he questioned. The other man chuckled.

"Trust is not everything. All you will get from trusting anyone- human or Pokemon- is disappointment. Remember that."

Augustine chewed his lip. He often questioned Colress' methods of training, and whether or not he truly loved his Pokemon as much as he claimed to. Nevertheless, he got to work tending to Charizard's wounds. "I say we have a rematch tomorrow." he challenged, not looking up from his Pokemon. " We shall see how Venusaur fares against you." Colress smirked again. "Very well, but Magnezone will not hold back."

Following his departure, Augustine leaned up against a tree, Charizard shifting over to lay his head on his master's lap. He lazily rubbed his Pokemon's head, watching the leaves drift from the tall trees. A bright red leaf landed on Charizard's head, but the lizard like Pokemon ignored it. Augustine liked the colour. It reminded him of Lysandre. _I wonder how he's doing?_ he thought. _Will I ever see him again? I sure enjoyed his company..._

As human and Pokemon drifted off to sleep, visions of the flame haired man filled his mind.

 _I want to see him again..._

-

Ghetsis stood atop a tower in his palace, allowing him to overlook all of Autumnfell. A cold breeze blew through his long, pale green hair. _Someday, this will all be mine,_ he thought as he looked out over the horizon. _I will take my rightful place on the Iron Throne, and the name Harmonia will be respected and feared throughout the eighteen kingdoms..._

Approaching footsteps interrupted the sage's thoughts. Colress approached slowly, hands clasped behind his back. "Good afternoon, my lord." he greeted, bowing his head. Ghetsis turned to face his subordinate, staring with his intense red eyes. "The battle went off without a hitch." The taller man's stare relaxed slightly. "Has Augustine proved himself to be of any value?" Colress walked over to stand next to the sage, avoiding his gaze. "I'm afraid not. I must be a fool to believe we could exploit his research to assist in our conquest of the realm."

Ghetsis quickly reached over and seized the blond man's shoulder, causing him to tense. "This is not our conquest, Colress," he hissed. "This is my conquest! Remember that." Said man took a moment to regain his composure, stepping away from the sage's iron grip. "Yes, my lord." Ghetsis turned and began to walk away, but pausing after a moment. "Is the king still alive?"

Colress looked down at his feet. "As far as I am concerned, yes."

Underneath his black cloak, Ghetsis clenched his fist. His patience was wearing thin fast. "Send the Shadow Triad to Easteros. I have given the king plenty of time to die! Tell them I want that damn king's head on a pike!" Although outbursts like these were by no means uncommon, but they never failed to startle Colress every time.

Ghetsis' tone lowered. "Do not let them return until they have succeeded in their mission."

"Yes, my lord."

(A/N: How's everyone liking this fic? Trust me, it's only going to get better from here on out! And trust me when I say that this fic will most likely make you hate Ghetsis. Perhaps even more so if you already dislike him. Also, Perfectworldshipping will start to become more prevalent starting next chapter. Until next time, LadyPineTree out!)


	3. Chapter 3

_Augustine of Autumnfell,_

 _I have always been told that there is no such thing as fate. That our lives aren't written out like a book, but rather we choose the path we take. After all I have experienced in my lifetime, I'm not sure what to believe. I never chose to fall in love with you, did I? You never chose to be more beautiful than any Milotic to ever swim the seas, did you? More precious than the pearl atop a Spoink? Mon cher, just remember that no matter how far we may be apart, you will always mean the world to me._

 _With love, an admirer_

Lysandre looked down at his letter, reading it over for the umpteenth time. He wanted it to be perfect. Setting aside the Tranquill feather pen, he folded the letter and walked out onto a balcony, where his Honchkrow was waiting. "You remember Augustine, don't you?" Lysandre asked the bird Pokemon. Honchkrow nodded before taking the letter in his beak, spreading its black and red wings. The bird quickly took to the air, soon disappearing on the horizon to the west.

As Lysandre turned to walk back indoors, his Pyroar came running out, rubbing against his master's legs like an oversized cat. He rubbed the Royal Pokemon's back briefly, not focused on the lion Pokemon at that moment. So much was going through Lysandre's mind. Would Augustine figure out that he was the one who sent that love letter? If he did, how would he react? Would he be rejected? Lysandre laid down, shutting his eyes and sighing through his nose. These were only the beginnings of his worries.

AZ's condition was getting worse. He had next to no energy, and was quite obviously in a fair bit of pain. Lysandre worried for his brother. He had accepted the fact his brother would inevitably die, he simply didn't want him to suffer. It seems the two of them were doing quite a bit of the same thing, but in very different ways.

Will the world ever see a day without some form of suffering? Lysandre thought to himself, staring blankly at the ceiling for Arceus knows how long. AZ was suffering from his illness. Lysandre was suffering from uncertainty and anxiety. There seemed to be no end.

He must have fallen asleep for a short time, as the next thing the redhead was aware of was a Pyroar, female this time, leaping on top of him. Lysandre yelped and sat up in surprise, causing the lioness to slide off and onto the wooden floor. Malva looked just as surprised as him. "Pardon me! I did not expect Pyroar to come running in!" the pink haired woman quickly apologized. "She must have gotten overexcited." Lysandre blinked a few times to clear his vision. "No, it-it's quite all right," he muttered, heart still pounding in his chest.

"I apologize to wake you, but I have very important news!" Had Malva not been so joyful, Lysandre would have expected the worst. He stood up, noticing the two Pyroar playing with each other in the corner. "Please come, the king and queen are waiting."

Their footsteps echoed through the empty corridors. Malva seemed excited, which was a stark contrast to her normally stoic visage. Not only was she the queen's handmaiden, she was also one of Diantha's most trusted friends. To Lysandre, she was akin to a sister. He trusted her immensely, as if she were family. Lysandre looked over at her. "What exactly is the news?" he questioned, still not horribly aware of what was going on. Malva opened the door to AZ's bedroom. "We were hoping to tell everyone together."

 _We?_ He thought.

AZ and Diantha were sitting on his bed, Serena on her father's lap. Wikstrom stood tall next to the trio, smiling at Malva as she walked in. It was quite commonly known that the two had been lovers for quite some time, and Lysandre quickly put the pieces together in his head. He wanted to say it, but held his tongue so as to not be rude.

Malva slid her arm around Wikstrom's shoulders. "We're getting married!" the knight announced proudly. Diantha practically jumped up, warmly embracing the pink haired woman. "Oh Malva! That's wonderful!" she gushed. AZ smiled warmly at the couple, though his eyes had lost the sparkle they once held. Serena squealed with excitement. "I've always wanted to go to a wedding!" she squealed, jumping out of her father's lap.

"Congratulations!" Lysandre shook Wikstrom's hand. "When's the wedding?"

"As soon as possible." The knight lowered his voice. "Preferably before his Highness passes on." The redhead nodded slowly in understanding. Not only would they be celebrating the union of man and wife, they would also celebrate the life of a beloved king. A celebration of love.

Love.

Lysandre felt an ache in his heart. He wanted nothing more than to tell Augustine how he feels. In person, not through an anonymous letter that would take days to reach him. He was willing to go through hell and back just to see the young man again. Despite being surrounded by family and friends, he felt a sting of loneliness. A powerful feeling that almost made him cry.

Lysandre stayed after the others had left. AZ laid back down, shutting his eyes and rolling over. "Need anything, Your Grace?" Lysandre asked. "No, but thank you for asking." was all he heard of his brother's quiet voice. He knelt down next to the bed, gently placing a hand on the king's shoulder. "All right, but if you ever need anything, please do not hesitate to call on me." AZ peered at his younger brother with glassy eyes, smiling weakly. "Thank you." he whispered.

-

Augustine sat by the sea, watching his Blastoise frolic in the waves. The Shellfish Pokemon didn't seem to be bothered by the slight chill in the air, as well as his master. He removed his shirt and laid back in the warm sand. He closed his eyes, relaxing while listening to the sound of waves crashing against the shore.

Today's battle against Colress went by without a hitch. Beheeyem and Blastoise seemed to be about evenly matched in strength, until Colress attempted to turn the tables with an Energy Ball. However, Augustine expected the trick, and Blastoise withdrew into his shell to avoid the Grass type attack before obliterating the Cerebral Pokemon with a powerful Hydro Pump.

" _Blast!_ " Augustine was startled by a sudden splash of cold water on him. He brushed some wet hair out of his face before looking up at the turtle Pokemon, who seemed to be laughing. He found himself laughing as well, turning over onto his side as Blastoise lay down next to him on his belly.

"You did great today, buddy." he whispered, reaching over to rub the Pokemon's head. " _Blast..._ " the turtle mumbled sleepily in response. "You rest up, now. We have another battle tommorow."

Augustine sat up, hearing the sound of feathers ruffling. A Honchkrow stood in the sand next to him, a letter in its beak. "For me?" he asked the Dark type, genuinely confused. The Big Boss Pokemon nodded and thrust the letter into his hands before flying off to the east. Augustine unfolded the letter and began to read it. " _Blast?_ " Blastoise craned his neck to have a look.

 _Now who in the world would want to send me a letter?_ he thought.

His eyes grew wide as he read the fourth line.

 _I never chose to fall in love with you, did I?_

Is this... a love letter?

Augustine felt himself blush as he continued reading. Whoever had wrote it seemed to be quite fond of him, but who wrote it? There was no name signed at the bottom. Augustine couldn't even begin to guess who this could possibly be from. He did not know very many people. The only woman he knew personally was the elderly lady who sold Berries and fruit, but she was at least eighty years old, possibly even ninety. She couldn't love a man less than half her age.

Could a man have sent this? Augustine wondered. He felt himself blush harder at that thought. One thing was for sure, though.

This was going to be a mystery not easily solved.

(A/N: I'm willing to bet the mental image of Professor Sycamore taking off his shirt caused at least one nosebleed! Also, I want to point out that Serena is supposed to be a bit younger than she is portrayed in-game. Possibly around the same age as she was in that anime flashback involving Ash. All that aside, LadyPineTree out!)


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: This chapter is really when the crap meets the fan! Also, for the readers following my other fics, I'm going to be getting this one out of the way first. I'm sorry! I already have this whole fic planned out in my head, whereas the other two I'm really just going out on a limb. So I apologize for the hiatus, but I pretty much did it to myself. Please understand! Until next time, LadyPineTree out!)

Augustine walked down the stone streets, clutching the letter close to his chest. His Venusaur followed close behind, occasionally poking at his master as they walked. Augustine had already asked the old woman if she knew anything about the love letter, even though he knew the answer perfectly well. But he was determined to find out just who his secret admirer is, even if it it took him to the ends of the earth. He sat down by a statue of the legendary Ice Pokemon, Kyurem. Venusaur settled down as well, basking in the midday sun.

Augustine opened the letter and read it over for at least the hundredth time. Of course, there was the possibility it could have been written by somebody he didn't know. But if that were true, then how would they know his name? If they weren't from Autumnfell, then how would they know that he resides there? He looked up at the sound of footsteps. Colress approached, his Magneton following close behind. "Good day, Augustine." he greeted with a hollow smile. "Ready for our battle?"

The aforementioned man stood up. Summoning his courage, Augustine handed him the letter and dared to ask, "Did you send me this?" Colress took a moment to read over it, his expression morphing from confusion to amusement. "You honestly think I would make any romantic advance on another man?" he chuckled. Venusaur opened one eye and peered up at the sound of laughter. Colress returned the letter, shaking his head. "Honestly Augustine, you are far too naive for your own good."

He stood in place, watching the blond haired man walk off in the opposite direction. Augustine looked down at the letter and sighed.

Another name to cross off the list of suspects.

-

"Your Grace, I cannot express how grateful I am that you managed to make it to my wedding!"

AZ smiled down at Malva, who looked stunning in her silken, white wedding gown. "Oh Malva," he said in a low, weak voice, placing a massive hand on her shoulder. "Nothing in this world could stop me from coming to your wedding, dear."

"Thank you." she hugged him gently.

The ceremony was about to begin. People and Pokemon worked hard to put up decorations in the castle's courtyard. The whole place was filled with joy and excitement for the soon to be wed couple. Diantha and Lysandre were among the countless guests, watching Serena run around with her Chespin, Wikstrom's Scizor following close behind. Lysandre couldn't help but smile at his niece. He turned to the queen, smiling. "My lady, have you ever been told that Serena will most likely be just like you when she is older?" Diantha giggled. "Yes, so much. I cannot wait to watch her grow up into a lovely young woman. And someday, she will-"

The queen's next words were cut off by a sudden scream. A man clutched at his throat, red oozing out between his fingers. A younger looking man with long white hair and dressed completely in black had seized him from behind, slashing open his throat. Releasing his hold and allowing the corpse to fall to the ground, two others dressed in identical outfits appeared from seemingly out of nowhere, brandishing their blades. The first of the trio stepped forward, proclaiming to the shocked crowd;

"This party's over!"

The sound of at least a dozen swords being drawn reverberated through the courtyard as Wikstrom and his men prepared for battle. But the three men were not interested in them at all, but rather focused on their target.

The king.

At that moment, all hell broke loose. People and Pokemon either fled or fought, most who fought ended up getting stabbed or slashed to death. Lysandre and Malva managed to make it to AZ's side in spite of the madness. They both knew the king was far too weak to flee on his own, so they did their best to help him into the safety of the castle.

"Father! Mother!" Serena's shrill voice shrieked from somewhere amongst the confusion. "Serena?" AZ turned back, but Lysandre managed to stop his brother. "Your Grace, we cannot turn back! We will all be killed!" He tried to escape his younger brother's grip. "I cannot just leave my daughter and wife out there to die!" he argued.

"Oh Arceus, Wikstrom is still out there as well!" Malva gasped. "Your Grace, I will go to their rescue at once!"

"Are you mad?" Lysandre practically yelled at her, but the pink haired woman was already headed in the opposite direction as quickly as she could in a wedding gown. The redhead turned back to his brother. "Never mind her, we must keep going!" Lysandre felt bad for leaving Malva behind, but he had no choice. It was run or die. As they continued on, AZ quietly prayed for the safety of the three women. If they were to die, he would have very little reason to continue living himself.

As they ran past his bedroom, Lysandre summoned his Pyroar for protection should those three men confront them. Thankfully, the throne room was not too far away. As soon as they got in, however, AZ collapsed from exhaustion. Lysandre rushed to his elder brother's side as quickly as he could, the Royal Pokemon following close at his heels. "Your Grace, are you all right?" he tried to help the king back to his feet. "Just go..." he gasped. "No use trying to save me now." The redhead gave his brother a stern look. "I swear by the name of Arceus I will not leave you until the bitter end! Now let's go!"

With some difficulty, the two brothers managed to hide behind one of the massive stone pillars, taking a moment to catch their breath. They both froze as they heard echoing footsteps. Two of the Shadows made their way in, scanning the area carefully. "Any luck finding the king?" one asked. "I caught a glimpse of him, but the bastard managed to escape." The other told him. "We cannot fail. We made a promise to Lord Ghetsis, and we must see it through to the end."

 _I should have known that madman was behind this,_ Lysandre thought to himself as rage built up in him. He dared to take a peek just as the third Shadow arrived, dragging Serena along by her wrists. "Father!" she cried, making a futile effort to escape her captor's iron grip. "Silence, girl!" he ordered, holding a blade to her throat. "Silence or I will finish you right here and now! And I'll make damn sure your father will not save you!"

"Just finish her." the first Shadow ordered. "After all, Lord Ghetsis wants the king, not his daughter." Serena started to sob. "Please! Don't hurt me!" she wailed. Lysandre looked over his shoulder for a brief moment. AZ was no longer sitting where he was a moment ago. He was slowly approaching the Shadows, determined to protect his daughter despite his weakened state. One of the Shadows shook his head. "Speak of the damn devil!" The trio drew their blades, although one kept a firm hold on Serena. Before anyone could react, Lysandre ordered his Pyroar to attack.

"Let's go! Fire Blast!"

A star shaped flame exploded where the Shadows- and Serena- were standing. After a moment, the smoke cleared. But something was off.

"They're gone." Lysandre observed. Even Pyroar seemed to be confused, as he sniffed around at the spot where the trio once stood. "What kind of witchcraft was that?!" AZ was distraught. "Serena?" he whispered, glancing around the massive room. But there was no doubting it. They were gone.

"Your Grace!" a soldier rushed in. "Please, come with me at once." His expression was grim. "It's about the queen."

They returned to the courtyard. The wedding had become a slaughter. Not even little Chespin had been spared. Lysandre was beyond relieved to see that Malva was alive, but it seems Wikstrom was not. She knelt by her lover's body, sobbing. They were so close to getting married, only to have the love of her life brutally murdered. Pyroar rushed to her side, nuzzling her like a big cat. AZ knelt by Diantha, whose cause of death was more obvious. One of the Shadows had put a pike through her chest, all the way through to her back. Her white, Gardevoir like dress was now stained red. She looked so tiny in the king's massive arms. He held her close, planting a kiss on her forehead.

Lysandre didn't know who he had to comfort first. He kneeled down, feeling as if he were unable to stand. Pyroar approached and head butted his master as he had done with Malva. The Royal Pokemon was just as distraught as his human companions. Diantha and Wikstrom were dead, amongst many others. Serena was now missing, and would probably get killed if she were not found quickly. The amount of suffering was too much for the redhead to take.

Above the carnage, a Fletchling flew by, chirping a happy song.

(P.S.- Whoever can find the reference I made to Attack of the Clones in this chapter gets a free cookie!)


	5. Chapter 5

Augustine was taking a walk along the beach, the weather unusually hot that day. He felt a gentle breeze in his hair and the warm sand beneath his feet. What was unusual was apart from the sound of waves rolling on the shore, there was not a sound to be heard. No squawking of Wingulls, or the scuttling of Dwebble along the sand. Something compelled the young man to walk along the beach. He stared out at the ocean as he went along. Sunlight glimmered on the water, which appeared more blue than usual. The wind began to pick up slightly, causing his raven hair to blow into his face.

"Augustine..."

A distant voice called his name. The aforementioned man turned around. A tall, red haired man stood a short distance away, his arms open as if offering a hug. Augustine rushed over to him, throwing his arms around the man's neck. "Lysandre?" He gazed up at the taller man, who held him close. "Augustine, my dear..." Although Lysandre was close, his voice sounded as if he were some incredible distance away. Augustine reached up to touch his face, tears pooling in his grey eyes. The wind became stronger and Lysandre began to disappear, as if dissolving into nothing. "I did not say that I love you. I'm sorry." As the redhead vanished, his voice became more and more faint. Augustine reached out, but Lysandre was gone.

Gone.

The young man awoke with a start. It was only a dream. Charizard stirred from his own slumber, curious about what was troubling his master. Augustine got up out of bed and walked outside, being careful not to trip over Venusaur and Blastoise as he did so. He was instantly met with an icy cold wind as he stepped out and looked up at the moon. The glowing orb hung high in the sky, illuminating the cloudless night. Augustine sighed. That dream... As time went on, Augustine found himself thinking more and more of Lysandre. Was he all right? Was his brother still alive? How he wished he could see the redhead again. To have another conversation, be graced with his presence for just another minute...

Charizard poked his head out the door and snorted, a puff of fog escaping the lizard Pokemon's nostrils as he peered at his master. Augustine turned to the Fire Pokemon and rubbed his head, smiling reassuringly. "No need to worry about me." he whispered. "It was just a dream."

He was saying that more to himself than to Charizard.

It was just a dream...

-

"Lord Ghetsis!"

Colress rushed to the sage's side. "The Shadow Triad have returned. They await you outside, my lord." He got no answer, just a nod of acknowledgement from the sage as he turned to walk swiftly in the opposite direction. Colress followed close behind him.

The pair stepped out into the cold night. The Shadows stood tall, one keeping a hold on Serena, whose wrists were now tied together. She made no attempt to escape, knowing she would be recaptured and possibly killed in no time at all. "Where is the king?" Ghetsis demanded. For possibly the first time ever, the Shadows looked visibly distressed. The one holding Serena was the first to speak up. "He managed to evade our grasp, my lord. However, we did succeed in bringing you his daughter." he said in a low, almost shaky voice.

Ghetsis appeared passive at first, but both Colress and the Shadows could see that this was only the calm before the storm. He turned to Colress. "Take the girl and lock her up. I will deal with her later." The blond man quickly snatched up Serena and dragged her into the palace, not wanting to question the sage's orders at a time like this. After his hasty departure, Ghetsis drew a dagger from beneath his black cloak and advanced toward the Shadows, all three of them stepping back in fear. "I cannot believe the likes of you three," the sage spat. "Failing to capture a man too sick and weak to defend himself! You incompetent bastards!" His sudden outburst scared a small group of Murkrow, who flew off into the midnight darkness.

"My lord, we were attacked by the king's brother and his Pyroar," The second Shadow stepped forward. "We had no choice but to flee." Ghetsis gripped the blade so hard his knuckles turned white before lashing out with agility he did not know he possessed. The Shadow's shoulder was swiftly slashed open, and he fell to the ground in pain. The sage scowled at his underlings, tossing the bloody blade down at his feet. "Fail me again, and it will be your throat I cut open. That goes for all three of you!"

Swift as a shadow, he turned and left the trio out in the bitter cold night.

-

"Lysandre!"

Malva burst into his bedroom with Pyroar following at her heels. The redhead looked up from the letter he was writing and Honchkrow ruffled his feathers in surprise. "What is it?" he asked, getting slightly nervous at Malva's bleak expression. "It's the king," she told him in a low voice. "He wishes to see you. Alone."

Lysandre walked to the doorway before pausing to take a deep breath. He knew that his brother's time has come.

The door to the king's bedroom squeaked open. AZ lay on his back, eyes shut, breathing labored. Lysandre knelt down next to the bed, noticing how fragile his elder brother looked. He pushed some long, snow white hair out of his face, causing the king to open his eyes once he felt his younger brother's presence. "You wished to see me?" Lysandre whispered. "Of course." AZ responded in a low, wheezy voice. Lysandre felt as if his throat were being constricted by a Tangrowth. He wanted his elder brother's last moments to be as peaceful and soothing as possible.

"Do you remember when we were just boys and we found that Spearow with a broken wing?" Lysandre asked. AZ smiled weakly. "Of course. We saved the poor thing's life but it still hated us. I remember you tried to pet it, but cried when it pecked at you. We were so young... we didn't know how aggressive those little things are." The brothers laughed weakly. "But do you remember when we set it free?" the king continued. "It was free, never to be disturbed again." Tears pooled in Lysandre's sky blue eyes. "Free to fly through the heavens, perhaps even catch a glimpse of the Original One."

AZ's breathing was getting weaker, his voice lower. Lysandre held his dying brother close, trying his best to keep back tears that threatened to spill over at any moment. "I suppose it is my time to meet the Original One." the king weakly whispered. Lysandre looked his beloved brother in the eye, sensing the life slipping away from him rapidly. "I love you, AZ." he whispered.

With his final breath, AZ weakly smiled at his younger brother and whispered, "I love you too, Lysandre. Please, be strong. For the realm. For me. I love you so much..."

With that, the king breathed his last.

Lysandre's tears spilled over; they could no longer be held back. He had just watched the last of his family die. This only meant one thing.

The Iron Throne now belonged to Lysandre.

(A/N: Wow, this one was an emotional roller coaster, even for me! Well, since I'm posting this on Halloween night, I hope all my lovely readers had fun partying, trick or treating, or whatever you like to do on the creepiest night of the year! LadyPineTree out!)


	6. Chapter 6

_Augustine of Autumnfell,_

 _It is with great sadness and regret I must inform you that our beloved king has passed on. His kindness will be remembered, his memory in our hearts, and his soul with the Original One. Fear not though, for his brother will be crowned king in his place, keeping the Iron Throne out of the hands of that cruel and wicked sage. Mon cher, please be careful. I cannot bear the thought of anything horrible happening to you. I would never forgive myself for as long as I live. I love you, and I wish to see you again as soon as possible._

 _With much love, your admirer_

Augustine sat motionless for a few moments. His most recent letter had gone from shocking, to comforting, to romantic in mere moments. He knew the king had been ill for some time, but his death seemed so sudden to the young man. _I wish I had gotten to know him better, he thought. Not the king, but his brother. Lysandre._ Augustine felt an odd mixture of happiness and heartache. He was happy that a lovely man such as Lysandre was to become king, but at the same time it broke his heart. He knew that a king had far more important matters to deal with than falling in love with a commoner, let alone another man.

Augustine shifted his thoughts to the last line. _They said they want to see me again,_ he mused. _That proves that these are being written by someone that I know. But who? If it really were Lysandre, he would have mentioned he was the one being crowned king._ Augustine sighed and leaned back against the base of the Kyurem statue. He's a smart man, no doubt, but failed to wrap his head around such an enigma. If only he knew who was sending him these letters, he could answer. If it were Lysandre, he could possibly take the three day journey to Easteros. The young man sighed again. Loneliness was an emotion unfamiliar to him. Augustine wanted nothing more than to see the handsome redhead again, to tell him how he feels. His true emotions...

Venusaur pushed his head underneath his master's left arm, cutting into his thoughts. The Seed Pokemon was still wounded and groggy from an earlier battle against Colress' Klinklang. Both Pokemon had put up a ferocious fight, but the Steel type won thanks to its immunity to Venusaur's Poison attacks. "Hello there," he whispered to the Grass type, not looking at it.

"Saur?" the toad like Pokemon easily sensed his master's unhappiness. "I'm all right, Venusaur," he whispered, but they both knew that was a lie. Venusaur extended a vine to wipe a tear from his master's eye. Augustine threw his arms around the Seed Pokemon's massive head, struggling to hold back his tears. "I miss him so much..." he sobbed against the Grass Pokemon's rough, bumpy skin. Venusaur hugged his master with his long vines in a futile effort to provide comfort, but it was no use. Augustine was so frustrated, so confused, and so lonely. He had no family, the closest he had to any friends were his Pokemon, and his love for another was to remain unrequited. All he ever wanted was to love and be loved in return.

-

Ghetsis stood atop a small cliff by the sea, watching his Eelektross attack a group of Luvdisc. He couldn't help but admire his Pokemon's strength at it electrocuted the Rendezvous Pokemon before ripping a few apart with its massive, clawed hands. The water turned red as the large Electric type began to feed on its unlucky victims. He watched the carnage intently before hearing running footsteps behind him. The sage turned around as Colress approached, completely out of breath, as if he had run for some distance.

"My lord," he began in between pants. "I come bearing astonishing news!"

"What is it?" Ghetsis demanded in a low, cold tone.

Colress looked up at him, took a moment to catch his breath, then dropped the bombshell:

"The king is dead."

(A/N: I meant to have this chapter uploaded on Monday, but I've been having technical difficulties with the internet all week. Sorry! I also apologize if this chapter is a bit shorter than normal, but chapter 7 is going to be a big one, I promise! Until next time, LadypineTree out!)


	7. Chapter 7

Serena sat in a cold, dark cell all alone, crying quietly. She was cold, lonely, and hungry. How long had she even been here? Days? Weeks? Sitting in the dark had caused the young princess to lose all sense of time. Why was she even here to begin with? What did that sage want with her? It was only a matter of time until her father's army would arrive to rescue her. But she had to have been locked up for more than three days. Where was the handsome young knight that would come rescue her and take her away on a Rapidash? All Serena wanted was to return to her father, to hug him again.

Serena looked up in surprise as the wooden door creaked open, flooding the tiny room with light. Was her rescuer finally here?

No.

The same blond haired man that had locked her up held the door open as the same tall, green haired sage from earlier strode in like a malevolent shadow. Serena slunk back in fear, but Colress still managed to snag her by her bound wrists. Serena found Ghetsis even more intimidating when he was staring down at her with his cold, blood red eyes. "Come now, child," he began in a low, almost inaudible tone. "You and I have an important matter to discuss." Colress pulled the young princess to her feet and the trio began a meandering journey through dark, cold, and damp stone hallways beneath the palace.

"Let me go!" Serena tried to sound bold, but the fear in her voice was still clear as daylight. "My father will send his entire army in search of me and will not give up until he has me back!" Ghetsis stopped dead in his tracks, as did Colress. The sudden stop caused Serena to fall on her knees, scraping them against the rough stone. "Your father is dead,"  
Ghetsis informed her in a flat tone, staring straight ahead. "Nobody will come searching for you, girl. After all, a dead king cannot give orders."

Fresh tears pooled in Serena's eyes. "No," she whispered. "No. It can't be true!" The sage finally turned to face her. " You knew perfectly well your father was ill. It was only a matter of time until his pitiful life was over." He smirked. "Do you know what that means?" Serena blinked back her tears as best she could. "Yes," she croaked. "My uncle will be crowned king in his place. The Iron Throne belongs to him now."

Ghetsis scowled and turned to Colress. "Did you know of this?" he demanded. The blond man shook his head. "I'm afraid not, my lord." The sage struggled to keep his composure. The Iron Throne was so close to being his and the eighteen kingdoms under his control...

Ghetsis continued on, Colress trailing close behind. "My uncle will still send his army for me! Lysandre knows how much I meant to my father," Serena told him through her tears. "Now that he's king, he will have your head for this!" Ghetsis only chuckled as he pushed open a massive metal door, revealing a long staircase. "Your uncle is a fool, not a king."

They led the young princess down. Serena almost lost her footing several times in an effort to keep up with Colress. Where was she being taken? The staircase seemed to stretch on for an eternity.

When they finally reached the bottom, it was near impossible to see. Serena blinked a few times to help her eyes adjust. She could hear what sounded like rattling chains, and for a moment the princess wondered what the sage had planned for her. But once her eyes adjusted, Serena went pale with fear.

Nearly invisible in the darkness thanks to its blue scales and black fur, a massive Hydreigon was chained to a stone wall. Its red eyes flashed with rage at the sight of its master. One of the small heads was chewing on what appeared to be a human bone, and Serena's stomach turned at the sight. Ghetsis smiled proudly. "Surprised to see such a rare Pokemon in my possession? He's my pride and joy." The sage reached his hand out towards the main head. The Brutal Pokemon snapped at his master, but Ghetsis withdrew his arm before the Dark and Dragon type could tear it off.

Ghetsis feigned sadness. "I am afraid the poor thing is starved. Does he not look hungry to you?" As he spoke, Hydreigon focused all of its heads on Serena, baring its yellow fangs at her. As if on cue, Colress handed her over to the sage. Serena realized what was going on and began to panic. "No! Wait! Please!" she shrieked. Ghetsis pushed her over to Hydreigon, smiling evilly.

"Say hello to your father for me." the sage chuckled.

"Wait! Please!" Serena shrieked, but it was too late. All three of Hydreigon's heads seized the young princess and dragged her into the darkness. Her screams soon stopped and were replaced by sickening crunches. Colress looked away, unable to watch the carnage. Ghetsis, on the other hand, seemed to get some type of sick pleasure out of watching the girl get dismembered and devoured. The dragon Pokemon's main head looked up from his meal and bellowed at the two men.  
As the sage turned to leave, he cast a sharp gaze at Colress. "Gather the best men in my army and prepare them for a journey to Easteros," he ordered. The blond man nodded obediently, not wanting to be Hydreigon's next victim. "As you wish."

-

Armored soldiers stood in rows on either side of Easteros Castle's throne room, a long red carpet extending towards the Iron Throne. Lysandre was dressed in a brilliant scarlet robe, escorted by a pair of soldiers.

Legend says the Iron Throne was forged three thousand years ago from the swords of fallen enemies and fused together with the flame of the Vast White Pokemon. It is believed that this will ensure that a ruler will only speak the truth throughout his reign. Lysandre silently vowed to keep the promise he made to his brother, to not just be kind but also just and true. He blinked back tears at the thought.

No, no, I cannot lose composure at a time like this, the redhead thought to himself as he traversed the seemingly endless room. The two soldiers stopped and stood in place as Lysandre ascended the small set of steps. He shut his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, and took his place on the Iron Throne. Malva strode in wearing a long red dress, carrying the crown that belonged to his brother, their father, and his father before him. She paused in front of Lysandre before bowing her head. She whispered, "Glory to you, Your Grace," before slowly and gently crowning him. At that moment, a single tear slipped from Lysandre's eye and ran down his face.

Malva stepped to the side and faced the crowd. "Vivat rex!" she chanted. "Vivat rex!" the soldiers repeated. As if on cue, Pyroar came bounding in along the carpet and leapt into his master's lap, accentuating Lysandre's noble appearance. He placed a hand on his Pokemon and leaned back.

He knew that being king would never be an easy task, but a promise is a promise.

(A/N: Vivat rex means "Long live the king" in Latin, in case anyone was wondering. Should I have made it French instead? Aw well, too late now. And remember when I said this fic will make you hate Ghetsis? This chapter is proof of my point. Until next time, LadyPineTree out!)


	8. Chapter 8

Augustine awoke from another dream, drenched in sweat and panting. He turned over to see if anybody was next to him. Nobody.

 _It was only a dream,_ he thought.

Augustine took a moment to recollect the dream. He remembered a firm pair of arms clasped around him, as well as a mixture of pain and pleasure travelling up his spine with every little movement. Loud pants, deep grunts, strong thrusts, and sloppy kisses. Feelings of intense heat and near ecstasy. But what he could remember most clearly was his partner's piercing blue eyes and flame red hair. The young man's body reacted quickly to the memories, and he thanked Arceus the Pokemon were asleep and wouldn't notice what was going on. It all felt so real. Augustine laid back and sighed through his nose. He had no choice but to accept the fact that this would be one dream of his that would never come true. He closed his eyes in an effort to fall back asleep. Perhaps his dream would continue on, as it would never become reality.

" _Blast?_ " Augustine's heart skipped a beat as he leapt up in surprise. Blastoise stood next to the bed, concerned about what was troubling his master. Exhaling softly and smiling reassuringly at the Water type, he whispered, "I am all right Blastoise, it was only another dream." The best dream I have ever had in my life, he thought. "Now go rest up. I am choosing you for tommorow's battle, and Arceus knows what tricks Colress has up his sleeve." The Shellfish Pokemon nodded obediently and went back outside. Augustine laid back once more, although he knew it was unlikely he would fall back asleep.

-

"Your Grace!"

A pair of soldiers approached the Iron Throne, Lysandre looking up from the belly rub he was giving his Pyroar. He recognized them as being two of the seven soldiers he sent to Autumnfell in search for Serena. After all, not only was she his niece but she also meant the world to her now deceased father. "Where is Serena?" he asked. The second soldier spoke up. "I am truly sorry, Your Grace," he began quietly. "But the princess is dead." Lysandre quirked an eyebrow in disbelief. "And who might have told you this?" he questioned. The two soldiers looked at each other for a moment.

"Ghetsis himself. As soon as we accused him of killing her, his bodyguards attacked us. We are the only two survivors."

Lysandre stood up suddenly, anger rising in his chest. Pyroar half fell, half jumped off his master's lap. "That does it! Gather every single soldier in this kingdom and send them to Autumnfell! Do not even think about returning until you have that sage arrested!" The soldiers jumped back slightly at their normally calm king's outburst. "Your Highness, there are too few of us. We have no army." Lysandre sat back down, trying to calm himself. "Never go into battle believing you will lose," he said calmly. "There are many of you, but only one Ghetsis. I asked you to arrest him, not kill him. But if it is a war he wants, then Arceus damn it we will give him one!" The soldiers knew better than to argue with their king.

As they left, Malva rushed in. "Your Grace, you have a visitor!" she informed him. Lysandre stood up and approached her. "Please, follow me." she requested, bowing her head for a moment. The two Pyroar followed their masters out onto a balcony where a Charizard was waiting. "My visitor is a Pokemon?" Lysandre half asked, half chuckled. The lizard Pokemon reached out toward the redhead, holding something in its clawed hands. A letter.

"For me?"

Charizard nodded before spreading his majestic wings and flying away into the late afternoon sky. Lysandre opened the letter, curious as to who may have sent it.

 _King Lysandre of Easteros,_

 _My most respectful greetings, Your Grace. It is I, Augustine._

Lysandre felt as if his heart stopped.

 _I chose not to remain anonymous, as I wish for you to know that this is from me. It warms my heart that you have spent many months serenading me from afar, and I would like you to know that our love is mutual. However, I understand that a king could never be together with another man, but I am hoping that we can continue to be acquainted however far apart we may be. I hope we can meet again soon._

 _With love, Augustine of Autumnfell_

Lysandre read over the letter several times in awe. He knew now what he had to do, even if it meant risking his life. He returned to Malva and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Malva, I have a matter that needs to be addressed as soon as possible. It is personal." She looked concerned, trying to get a look at the letter. "Is everything all right?" Lysandre bit his lip, unsure of what to say. "It will be all right. Please, watch over the castle. I must get to Autumnfell as quickly as possible." Malva gently removed the redhead's hand from her shoulder. "But it will take three days." Lysandre smiled at the pink haired woman. "Not if you travel by sea. The journey will take about a day. I just ask that you would please look after the castle while I am away."

Malva paused for a moment. "As you wish, Your Grace. But please, be careful. We cannot afford to lose you." Lysandre smiled reassuringly. "I will not be gone for too long, I promise." Before he left, Lysandre stopped to bid farewell to Pyroar, Honchkrow, and Mienshao, once again promising to return as quickly as possible. He just needed to prove to Augustine that nothing could possibly keep them apart. Not distance nor social class could keep him from being with the man he loved.

As soon as he arrived at the seaside, Lysandre left behind his crown and robe as he approached another one of his Pokemon, a gigantic and majestic Gyarados, obviously unable to live in the castle due to his aquatic nature. The sea serpent lowered his head to allow his master to climb atop him. "To Autumnfell!" Lysandre ordered. "And may the god of life protect us!" With that, their journey by sea began.


	9. Chapter 9

The moon was high in the sky as Lysandre and Gyarados traversed the seemingly endless ocean. However, the night was not clear, and most of the stars were obscured by steel grey clouds. The wind was somewhat high and sent a chill down Lysandre's spine. Gyarados seemed somewhat uneasy, but pushed on for his master.

"Something wrong?" he asked the Atrocious Pokemon. Gyarados looked up at the sky, grunted, then looked back at his master. Lysandre looked up at the sky and bit his lip. _Gyarados must be sensing a storm,_ he thought. _But my Pokemon is strong. I will not allow a storm to stand in my way._ He tightened his grip on the Water and Flying type slightly. As the hours passed, the wind picked up and the water became rough. Gyarados began to swim faster, but it would be impossible to reach Autumnfell before the storm struck.

Lysandre felt something hit him. A raindrop. With one came dozens, if not hundreds more moments later. _So what's a little rain?_ the redhead thought. He was soon soaked and chilled to the bone, but he held onto his silent vow to prove Augustine wrong. His desire to see the young man again and confess his deep and undying love was far more powerful than the little voice in his head telling him to give up. Besides, they had gone on far too long to even think about turning back and returning to Easteros. _Oh Augustine,_ he thought. _I should have returned to you long ago._ Lightning flashed jagged patterns and illuminated the sky as if it were day. The waves grew in size and started threatening to toss Gyarados around as if he were nothing but a piece of stray seaweed in the water. The rain fell almost horizontally as the wind whipped at the king and his loyal Pokemon, howling like a million Mightyena.

Gyarados fought the rapidly growing waves despite the fact nature was threatening to overpower him at any moment. Lysandre felt slightly nauseous as his Pokemon was tossed around by wind and waves. He pushed some wet hair out of his face and squinted. No doubt about it, that was the coast of Autumnfell in the distance! He was so close to reuniting with Augustine after being separated from him for so many months...

"We are so close, Gyarados!" Lysandre called over the din of the storm. "Just one last push, and we will make land!" Lightning flashed dangerously close to the pair, and Lysandre found it increasingly difficult to hold onto Gyarados. His fingers began to slip from the Water Pokemon's hard scales. The Atrocious Pokemon was becoming weak from fighting the storm, and his strength began to ebb away despite the fact they were so close to shore.

A massive wave slammed into Gyarados, and it was at that moment Lysandre finally lost his grip. He felt himself get swallowed up by the sea, and made a quick prayer to the guardian of the sea before everything went dark.

(A/N: Wow, two chapters in one day! Yeah, I had a bit of extra time on my hands, and this chapter was a bit short. My apologies it things have felt a little bit rushed in the past few chapters, but I'm so excited for the... ahem... climax of the story. Until next time, LadyPineTree out!)


	10. Chapter 10

The morning after the storm was calm and tranquil, the faint smell of rain lingering in the early air. The previous night's storm had kept Augustine awake for several hours at at time. Although he was somewhat tired, he had decided to go down to the beach with Blastoise in hopes that the storm may have washed up something valuable or interesting onto the sandy shore. As he walked along the beach with his turtle Pokemon, he couldn't help but think of the dream he had a while back where he was in almost the exact same scenario. He sighed and gazed out at the sea. Blastoise dug his clawed hands in the sand, enjoying their little treasure hunting excursion.

Augustine turned his attention back to the land and saw something that snapped him awake.

Lying in the sand no more than twenty or thirty feet away was a tall, red haired man unconscious and washed up onto the beach. Augustine instantly recognized the man's hair colour and rushed over to him. Blastoise looked up and followed his master out of curiosity. Augustine's suspicions were confirmed when he turned the man over onto his back and recognized his rugged, handsome face.

"Lysandre?" he whispered.

No answer.

"Lysandre?" he called again, gently pressing his fingers against the redhead's neck. There was a pulse! Good Arceus, he's alive! Augustine thought. "Blastoise, let's get him home! I fear he might be hurt." The large Water type lifted up Lysandre with his strong arms and the two set off back to their seaside cottage. Charizard and Venusaur scuttled over to see what was going on. Blastoise set Lysandre down onto the bed and stepped aside to allow his master to kneel at the king's side, gently placing a hand on his forehead.

Lysandre coughed violently as he regained consciousness, unaware of his surroundings. Shivering from the intense cold, he dared to open his eyes as he felt a blanket pulled over him. His vision was somewhat fuzzy, but he could see someone with raven hair looking down at him and felt a hand on his forehead. He blinked slowly a few times in an effort to clear his vision. "Lysandre?" a familiar voice whispered. "Are you all right?" His vision began to clear up, and he could see a pair of slate grey eyes peering into his own. "Augustine?" Lysandre whispered, not sure if he was dreaming, hallucinating, or dead. The young man moved some strands of red hair out of the king's face as he slowly regained consciousness. "What in Arceus' name happened to you?"

Lysandre searched through his foggy memories. All the could remember before he got swept away...

"A storm... Gyarados... where is Gyarados?" he whispered, finding it difficult to stay awake. "Lysandre, please, stay with me..." Augustine begged. He then turned to Blastoise. "Please, do me a favor and find another blanket."

" _Blast!_ " The Shellfish Pokemon nodded obediently. While the Water type was gone, Lysandre dared to ask, "How did you... know I was the one... writing to you all this time?" Augustine placed a hand on the redhead's cheek and smiled slightly. "I knew from the start that is how you felt about me. Not a day has gone by without me thinking of you." Lysandre returned the smile weakly. "I felt as if I were dying a little every day we were apart," he continued. "But when you became king I was certain we would never meet again."

" _Blast!_ " Blastoise handed his master a second blanket. Augustine placed it onto the other blanket and climbed onto the bed next to Lysandre. The two men lay close to each other, drifting off to sleep. "Feeling all right?" Augustine asked. Lysandre smiled. "I'm a lot warmer now, thank you." he whispered. Comfortable and happy to be reunited, they fell asleep together.

Augustine awoke a few hours later. Still groggy, he flopped over. There was nobody next to him. The young man snapped awake, thinking that perhaps he had another dream. He turned over and saw Lysandre seated by the fireplace with the blanket over his shoulders, sharing some food with Charizard. The lizard Pokemon looked over at his master, sensing his awakening. Lysandre gave Augustine a smile that was warm as the fire. "Sleep well?" he asked, admiring how cute Augustine looked as he awoke.

"Yes. And it seems you have recovered quite well." he climbed out of bed and joined his companion and Pokemon by the fire. "I apologize if you are not used to eating the same food as your Pokemon. I don't live a life as extravagant as yours."

Lysandre smiled again. "It's all right. As long as I'm here, I'm happy." He split a Pecha berry in half and gave some to Augustine. Charizard snorted in annoyance at that moment, causing the redhead to flinch. "Charizard! Be polite!" Augustine scolded the Fire Pokemon.  
"My apologies, Pecha happens to be his favorite." he explained. Charizard stood up and went outdoors in search of more.

As they ate, Lysandre regaled his companion with tales of everything that had happened in the time that they were apart, in more detail that he could ever put into a letter. Augustine listened intently, happy that his wish had come true. By the time they were finished, the sun was setting, painting the sky with red and orange.

The young man stood up to go feed Venusaur and Blastoise, but Lysandre stopped him for a moment, grabbing his arm. "Augustine, wait!"

"What is it?" he asked, despite knowing perfectly well what was happening.

Lysandre knew it was now or never. He held the smaller man close to him, pausing for a moment. "I have something that I wish to say. Face to face." Augustine responded by gently wrapping his arms around the redhead's broad shoulders. "I love you. I really and truly love you. I have wanted to say this from the day we met, but I think you are beautiful."

Augustine felt his face turn pink. "Oh Lysandre..." he whispered. "I have been waiting so long for you to say that. I have waited just as long to say that I love you too." As they spoke, the two men drew closer to each other, until their noses were touching and they could feel each other's breath. It only took a moment for it to finally happen.

They kissed. At long last, they kissed. Lips joined in an expression of passion, a feeling both men had ached for. Nothing else in the universe existed at that moment. It was just Lysandre and Augustine, expressing their undying love.

They separated after a few moments, gazing into each other's eyes. After a few moments, they resumed kissing, this time more passionately. Lysandre opened his mouth slightly to encourage Augustine to kiss him deeper, more intimately. The younger man obliged, pressing up closer to his lover and tilting his head slightly to allow more access to his mouth. The temperature began to rise and their breathing became rapid. Lysandre moved his hands from Augustine's hips and began to remove his shirt, lips moving from the other man's mouth down to his throat. He let out a small whimper, tugging at the redhead's shirt impatiently. The larger man gently pushed him onto the bed, hands roaming his smaller lover's bare chest. Lysandre sat up for a moment to remove his own shirt before he continued kissing his lover, pressing their bodies closer together.

It was at that moment Augustine realized that his dreams had come true. He believed it was impossible for him to be together with Lysandre, but the redhead had made it obvious that he would go to any length for love. They both knew it was all worth every painful moment they were apart.

-

A tiny Rotom flitted about in the cool nighttime air as Colress sat beneath the Kyurem statue, clearly impatient. He had spent most of the afternoon and evening waiting for Augustine to arrive so they could battle. As stubborn of a man he was, he still had his limits. He stood up, wondering what could possibly have been occupying the young man for all this time. Rotom followed close behind his master as they headed towards the seaside.

Colress moved like a swift shadow in the direction of the small cottage, determined to find Augustine and demand as to why he had been left waiting. As he drew closer, he heard what someone or something crying out, but whether it be from pain or something else he did not know. The blond man looked over at Rotom, but the Plasma Pokemon was completely silent at his master's side. _It could just be some wild Pokemon,_ he thought. As he got closer, he began to hear what sounded like another voice, and it was becoming pretty clear that they were human. Colress knelt down and peeked into a window, Rotom following suit. Colress turned bright red when he finally discovered what was going on.

He put his hand over Rotom's eyes before the Electric type could see Augustine naked, but what really caught Colress' eye was the red haired man who held the young man firmly on his lap. It was the same man he had seen Augustine with a few months ago, when he accompanied his brother, the king at the time, on a journey to Autumnfell. But now that the king is dead...

Colress looked away. _So that what has been occupying Augustine, he thought. But his lover is the king? How long has he been here? It seems Ghetsis has no reason to send his army to Easteros..._

Colress mulled it over for a few moments. _No, I should not tell him until I know for sure that Augustine's lover is the king. After all, my suspicions could potentially be incorrect. Ghetsis would have my head if he believed I was getting too involved with Augustine. I am tasked with manipulating him, not befriending him._

He ran off soon after, Rotom following close behind. I must have a word with Augustine tomorrow. He has a lot of explaining to do...

(A/N: Did all my lovely readers have happy holidays? This one took me a while to write, mostly because I've been pretty busy the past few weeks. I was hoping I would have this fic done by the new year, but it seems we'll have to hold off just a bit longer for my other fics. Sorry! Until next time, LadyPineTree out!)


	11. Chapter 11

The very next day, Colress and Rotom once again waited patiently beneath the Kyurem statue. Unlike yesterday, however, it did not take very long for Augustine and Venusaur to arrive. "I'm sorry I was unable to battle yesterday," the young man apologized. "Something... unexpected came up. I should have at least informed you."

"It's all right." Colress' tone was a lot more laid back than usual. "What happened?"

Augustine paused. "It was... nothing. Nothing you would ever be concerned with." He figured Colress would just brush it off and let it go, but the blond man remained persistent. "A visitor, perhaps?" he asked with a small smirk.

Augustine paused again, averting his eyes. "What makes you say that?" he asked. Colress stepped forward and pushed aside some of the younger man's raven hair, revealing a rather noticeable love bite on his neck. "Well, I don't think this could have come from your Charizard, had it?" he chuckled. Augustine stepped back, glaring at Colress. Why was the man suddenly interrogating him? What would he care? What he did while not battling was of no concern to his companion.

Augustine looked down at the ground. "Yes, I did have a visitor," he admitted. "And I was obliged to keep him entertained." _Oh, I am sure you kept him well entertained_ , Colress thought as he stifled another smirk. "I understand. Who was your visitor? Or should I call him your lover?" Augustine turned red, struggling to find any words. "Why do you care so much about my lover?" he demanded. Colress smiled, eyes shining mischievously. "Ah, so you admit to having a lover!" he crowed. "Why do you care?" the smaller man repeated.

Colress gave him a hollow smile. "Of course not. I only wished to know." Augustine glowered at him, and Venusaur seemed to do the same. "Still up to battle?" the blond man asked. Without saying a word Augustine nodded, heading off in the direction of the forest.

Several hours later, Colress once again approached Ghetsis atop the tower. As if he could sense his approaching subordinate, the sage turned around, the setting sun giving him an eerie glow. Normally he would be intimidated, but Colress felt far more confident than usual. He knew the information he held would lead Ghetsis to his hour of triumph.

"It seems that sending your army to Easteros was a pointless endeavor," he began. Ghetsis glared at the smaller man. "I beg your pardon?" he demanded. Colress only smirked.

"The king is not in Easteros. He is right here in Autumnfell with us."

Not sure if he heard properly, Ghetsis asked, "What?" Though there was a twinge of disbelief in his voice. "How do you know?" Colress chuckled. "I heard it from Augustine himself. I always knew he would be valuable to us at some point in time!"

"Why would he tell you such a thing?"

"He not only told me, but I saw with my own two eyes. The king is his lover!" Colress announced triumphantly.

Ghetsis' expression morphed from disbelief to a strange mixture of excitement and anger. "That damn king! How in hell was he right under my nose all this time?" The sage took a moment to regain his composure as Colress smiled proudly. The sage smiled evilly. "Send the Shadow Triad to find the king. I want both him and his lover alive!" he ordered.

"As you wish."

Later that evening, Augustine found himself cuddled up against Lysandre's chest as the pair lay in bed together. Listening to his lover's steady heartbeat never failed to make the young man feel relaxed, almost sleepy. Lysandre held his smaller lover up close, feeling relaxed and content for the first time in forever.

"How was your battle?" Lysandre asked. Augustine peered up sleepily at his lover, and quietly answered, "Good." The redhead leaned down and bestowed a gentle kiss onto the smaller man's lips.

Unknown to the two men, however, the tranquility would not last long.

Just as the pair was about to fall asleep, three men in identical black outfits appeared from seemingly out of nowhere. Lysandre recognized them as the same men who had laid waste to Malva's wedding a while back. Nobody could react until one grabbed hold of Augustine and yanked him out of bed, the raven haired man yelping in surprise. Lysandre was ready to defend his lover with his life, but the two remaining Shadows seized the king by his arms with incredible strength and agility. "What is the meaning of this?!" he demanded, struggling to escape from his assailant's grip.

"Come now, Your Highness," one of the Shadows hissed. "You and your consort have a meeting with Lord Ghetsis."

(A/N: Happy New Year everyone! 2016 is gonna have a lot in store in terms of my fics. I'm hoping to get all my multichapter fics done at some point this year, but I've got a lot going on in life right now (yay exams!) LadyPineTree out!)


	12. Chapter 12

Lysandre and Augustine were on their knees on the cold stone floors of the palace, hands tied behind their backs and the Shadows keeping a firm hold on their shoulders. Ghetsis sauntered in wearing an almost mocking grin. "Well, well, well," he drawled. "If it isn't the king and his lover!" He approached Augustine. "I can see how His Highness would have an eye for someone like you." The sage then grabbed a handful of jet black hair and pulled harshly, causing the young man to cry out in pain. Lysandre would have lashed out if his hands were not bound.

Ghetsis then approached the redhead. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Your Grace." he chuckled. "Even more of a pleasure to have you at my mercy."

"How did you find out that I was here?" Lysandre growled. Had the Shadows been spying on him? No. If they were, he would have been apprehended by now...

"Lord Ghetsis has eyes in places you would not expect." Colress entered the room, cool as a cucumber. Multiple emotions flashed in Augustine's eyes at once, disbelief being the most prominent. "Colress?" he whispered.

"Yes?" he answered, as if the young man had asked him a question.

"You traitorous swine!" he snapped at the blond. "I was a fool to believe that I could trust you. But why?" Tears pooled in his stone grey eyes.

"It had to be done, Augustine. I'm sorry."

The young man glared at him. "I'm sorry too."

Ghetsis curtly pushed Colress over to the side before he could further converse with the raven haired man. "Colress, please. We have no more business with him nor the king. At last the Iron Throne is within my grasp, and all I need now is to do off with His Highness."

Lysandre's eyes widened. Augustine gasped in shock. The sage pointed an almost accusing finger at Augustine. "As for you, I also sentence you to execution for treason."

"Treason?" Augustine cried. "I am innocent! Whatever did I do?"

Ghetsis glared down at him with his blood red eyes. "You are the king's lover, no? But your beloved is no longer king." He paused for a moment to give Lysandre a harsh smack. "Now, I am king!" he proclaimed. "Take them away! I will have decided how you two shall die by dawn."

-

Down in the basement of the palace, Lysandre and Augustine were locked up in a tiny room, not unlike the one that Serena had been held in. The redhead held his lover close, knowing this was the last night of their lives. Augustine snuggled up close, hoping to find some comfort in his final hours.

Although neither could see very well in the darkness, Lysandre felt the smaller man shift in his arms and turn to face him. "I... I don't want to die..." Augustine whispered, his voice breaking. "Is there anything we could possibly do?" Lysandre averted his gaze. "I am afraid not. Those three men will kill us before we could take five paces." He reached down to gently touch his lover's face and felt tears. He was anxious as well, but had to be strong for his lover.

Lysandre felt Augustine nuzzle up close to his neck, sobbing softly. The redhead closed his eyes, but he knew that neither of them would get a wink of sleep that night. Only spending what little of their lives remained in each other's arms.


	13. Chapter 13

(A/N: Well, this is it guys! Now that I've got the final chapter up, it's time to continue with my other multichapter fics that I have neglected for so long! I apologize for that, but three fics at a time would be a massive pain. Well, I hope you all enjoyed and thanks for sticking around all this time! LadyPineTree out!)

Dawn finally broke on the gloomy day. A day that would never be forgotten by any human or Pokemon across the realm. For the king and his lover, Ghetsis chose his preferred method of execution- decapitation. The sage knew that such a bloody spectacle would serve as a warning to anyone who disobeyed or displeased him.

Lysandre and Augustine were led by the Shadows to the center of town like a pair of sheep. Crowds of people and Pokemon alike had gathered, some out of curiosity, some simply wanting to witness another execution. Colress and Ghetsis followed close behind their prisoners, escorted by a group of six sages dressed in white, a stark contrast to Ghetsis' midnight black.

The two lovers were pushed down onto their knees as a pair of Shadows unsheathed wickedly sharp and heavy looking swords. Ghetsis stood before them, smirking. He turned his attention to Lysandre. "You have so much in common with your brother," he spat. "Far too foolish to be king. I assure you that I will make a far better king now that the god of death has you firmly in his talons." As the sage turned to leave, a voice called out from the crowd.

"Father!"

A young man with long, bright green hair stood a short distance away, a Zorua at his heels. Ghetsis turned and focused a sharp gaze with his blood red eyes. The young man approached his father without hesitation. "You are making a horrible mistake. These men are innocent." Ghetsis glared at his son. However, there was very little resemblance between the two, apart from their green hair. Were they really father and son?

Lysandre and Augustine looked at the boy in amazement. Augustine thought it was incredible that a boy who didn't even know them was making an attempt to save their lives. Lysandre knew that his efforts would only be in vain. Ghetsis could never be swayed or convinced by anyone apart from himself. Not even his own son could make the sage change his mind. If this boy even was his son.

"N, do you not remember what I have told you? I decide who lives and dies in these parts. Soon enough, the 18 kingdoms will be in my hand and at my mercy." Zorua started growling at the sage. "Father, please..." N pleaded. "These men have committed no crime, done no wrong. This is not an execution, it is a murder. Please, let them go!"

"I apologize, N. You do not have the power to make any decisions here. Once the king is dead, the Iron Throne will finally be in my rightful hand. Take him away!" he ordered. A pair of sages seized the boy by his arms and a third grabbed Zorua by the scruff of its neck. "Father, please!" N cried. "You are making a horrible mistake! These men do not deserve to die!"

Ghetsis ignored his son's desperate pleas and turned his attention back to the lovers. He focused his sinister gaze on Lysandre. "You and your brother both knew that the Iron Throne belonged to the name of Harmonia." he spat. He then turned his attention to Augustine, smirking as the young man quivered in fear. "And you," he continued, "I have never seen such a fool of a man in my life. Though I do not think I could even call you a man after what you let the king do to you." The sage stepped back, and the two Shadows readied their blades.  
"Do either of you have any last words?"

Lysandre looked over at Augustine, wishing he could provide some comfort to the young man in their final moments. "I love you, Augustine. I always have... and I always will."

Augustine focused his fearful gaze on the redhead. "I love you too, Lysandre...more than you will ever know." he whispered.

No sooner did the words leave the young man's lips had the Shadows swung their swords, swiftly ending the two lover's lives. Lives that were easily destroyed, but love that would forever be invincible.

-Fin


End file.
